pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bluerask/Archive 1
It's probably a little late to be saying this, but welcome to PvX. - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 10:12, 8 April 2008 (EDT) Thanks lol. My first build didn't go so well but check out testing for my chkkr farmer.Bluerask 10:16, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ''SpamSpamSpam'' SpamspammingspamspudsaretastyspamSpamSPAMspAmSpam - and to say hi :) Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - 12:22, 5 May 2008 (EDT) So I herd vandalizing the Admin noticeboard was bad. Word for the Wise. Caboose(Talk) 17:45, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :GJ looking for ban though. Kongtorp 17:46, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::Warning. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:04, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::/agree with kongtorp. Ace(Talk) 18:22, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Hey! Listen! Fuck off and stop dicking around. Prepared to get admin smashed. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:26, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :Think that's what he wants GoD...--Golden19pxStar 18:26, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::Good, now we just need an Admin to smash his ass away. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:27, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::Banned by mutual agreement. Never heard of that. Ace(Talk) 18:27, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::InfestedHydralisk and Brandnew both received perma's as per request, but both were unbanned because they were too addicted to the Wiki (they were going to leave before, but decided to come back). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:29, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::I don't think this guy's gonna come back. Ace(Talk) 18:34, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::I'm quitting pvx today because all this website does is ruin the gw economy imo. Yep, he's gone.-- The Gates Assassin 00:47, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Actually. I just don't make builds anymore. I still troll and stuff to show the admins I still care ;). FYI GoD you suck. Rapta = pwnage Don't = pwnage (Only because he banned me) Ressmonkey idk about yet Igor = poonage Gates assassin = total flamer Godbox is semi cool That Twin Tom is a total douchebag. Whoever archived the stygian solo build is a total fag too. It still works and profit isn't what builds are putting on here anymore. I'm also editing that gay Permasf/SS build because it fails and I'm cool like that ;). Rask of Shadows AKA Bluerask ::::::::Wait what? When did I flame?-- The Gates Assassin 07:36, 20 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I take that back D: Soz! Was calling you gay Mistook you for someone else I suppose. Anyways They banned my other proxy so I'm on one of the other millions that exist. Comment me pl0x :D I like listening to random stoof. Also rate that gay permasin/ss build since it actually fucking worx now -_-_->Rask Of Shadows AKA Bluerask from the side ip I use =D DON'T VANDALIZE GoD's talk! Ace(LVPoW) 15:01, 20 July 2008 (EDT) :angry ex-member or maybe just an immature child? :S 92.235.41.12 15:03, 20 July 2008 (EDT) Ex-member. I have to troll everyday to show I still care :D! -_-_->Rask of Shadows AKA Bluerask :really, it must have been your own fault if you were kicked out, but this isnt mature, its something a child would be doing. Ipo 15:11, 20 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::You're opinions won't change my mind in the matter. I have to do it or else Everyone will forget the REAL trolls on this site. Igor got bored so I have to take over his work regardless of what you think I accept it as my responsibility to add a little randomization and fun to the wiki. If you're going to cry over a few silly jokes then you're the immature one. I only harrass people that have done wrong by me anyways. Yes the ban was my fault. Not pissed about the ban. What pisses me off is ignorant vetters that don't know shit. You have pvp players giving shit votes for pve and vice versa. Your buildmasters do little to nothing. Half of your sysops suck completely at their jobs. Rapta is semi-good and Dont is actually respectable. You obviously just ignore it because you're a part of this blind retarded beuracracy. There should not be admins. There should not be buildmasters. It creates an unbalance. First off people all get there friends on here then everyone votes them for nomination. Bam instant admin. Its not letting average people get anything done worthwhile. Second half the people on here just vote on instinct and don't even test what they vote on. You should really look into somones true intentions before instantly judging their actions as immature and invaluable. I will change this wiki if its the last thing I do. That is a promise.-_-_->Rask of Shadows AKA Bluerask just outta curiosity, how are you gonna change the wiki if all you're doing is vandalizing user pages? Ace(LVPoW) 15:24, 20 July 2008 (EDT) Nope. I've been editing builds for newbs so they don't fail during the vetting process. Check out the permasin/ss uw buil din testing. Rawrg at you for not investigating before assuming >=O -_-_->Rask of Shadows AKA Bluerask Well first point, no1 seems 2 find your "jokes" funny. I have yet to see a "lol" or "lmao" concerning any of your jokes. Secondly, how am I immature if you are the one vandalising user's pages with "funny" comments. You have proven your immaturity by your comments concerning GoD. If you are an ex-member, thats your own fault that ur now an ex. However I can agree with the GoD members choice to kick you (thats if you are an ex-member). The fact of the matter is your just an immature kid that belives he is funny. Congrats GoD for kicking this guy, you done the right thing. Ipo 15:30, 20 July 2008 (EDT) :that's not what your IP contribs show. Ace(LVPoW) 15:31, 20 July 2008 (EDT) ::I have to switch IPs regularly to avoid being banned. I still get the job done though. Anyways I'm going to watch some anime. so if you have anything to say I probably won't see it for an hour or two. Btw if you agree with my idea of making a better wiki copy paste my cheese userbox to your userpage =D newayz if you have something you wanna discuss search bluerask put it on there please. I check it often and i'm switching ips next time I get on. -_-_->Rask of Shadows AKA Bluerask ::: damn, im lactose intolerant, i cant eat cheese, so no support for you Ipo 15:35, 20 July 2008 (EDT) There are a few things You might want to consider. You can change the wiki, but not with vandalizing. Your edits will be simply reverted and forgotten. However, you can contribute to our policies, or even propose a new one to make this wiki a better place. If you think that some votes are unfair, post it on the noticeboard. On a side note, RfA =/= . ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:42, 20 July 2008 (EDT) :Regardless of your opinions everyone has their own way of change. This is mine I don't expect you to understand if you do actually care and WANT to understand email me if you don't then theres no point in bringing it up because I see no point in changing when what I'm doing isn't bad. Destroying the admin noticeboard was bad. But I couldn't help myself lol. I've decided on my own that I''ll keep my ramblings aka trolling to userpages and the occasional retard build discussion. I don't really want to quit PvX but I won't let myself become one of the many that destroys what it loves so much. My email is bluerask2@yahoo.com Don't expect an email but hey maybe someone will surprise me. Aside from that I seriously hope my help in further builds won't affect your votes and if you do see one of my comments and have something to say keep it on here SAZZY AND GATES ASSASSIN. No reason to bring it up on buildpages that people are learning from.-_-_->Rask Of Shadows AKA Bluerask 66.197.225.69 00:43, 21 July 2008 (EDT) it's me =o Hi blue, it's lyssan. I sent you some messages on youtube ^^ sup? Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 10:58, 21 July 2008 (EDT) : Just call me Rask all my friends and/or enemies do :D! Oh and a word to wizardboy777. Gj on the ban I thought I was going to go unnoticed QQ. Thanks for showing you care =D! Oh yeah. New IP so I'll sign. -_-_->Rask Of Shadows AKA Bluerask67.159.9.162 15:50, 21 July 2008 (EDT) ::Lemme say this: You're not cool. No one here likes you. You decided to ragequit for insignificant reasons and THEN return constantly just to shit around. Grow up and stop acting like a drunk 4 year old who was handed a keyboard and a dictionary. Yes, a DICTIONARY. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:53, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :::huh...? me or rask? D8 Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ●55! 18:52, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Rask, probably. But that was a month ago. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:54, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::::...oh yeah. t.t Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ●55! 19:18, 21 August 2008 (EDT)